User talk:Darkstar Ripclaw
All of those... theoretic guild guides belong in your userspace. Please move them before they are deleted, thanks. -Auron 00:51, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Reply to: Auron I'm new to wiki, so it would be very nice if you could either e-mail me at xdoxthexmatrixx@aol.com to tell me how to move them, or move them yourself. <---That would be a great favor. Thanks. And please don't insult my work i spent a long time working on those. Plus, don't think for one second that I know nothing about guild wars. I bought the each and every chapter on the release date, and am currently thinking about speaking with PRIMA GUIDES and BRADYGAMES about publishing a guide to the game with one of them. I'm also currently writing a strategy guide. So don't insult my work. Thank you. I dont know what theoretic means, but chill out. Auron is a respected admin here. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:06, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Ok, but i'm new to this site, so i would expect a little more respect, especially from an admin, you know? i doubt he's tryin to insult my work but, he kind of needs to chill. oh and i dont' know what theoretic means either it just sounds insulting. :Theoretic — Knowledge FTW --Rainith 01:11, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Theoretical IS Insulting After All wow. you shoul read what theoretical means. Means basically it's not practical, not proven true, it's just a theory. That's kinda cold for him to say if you think about it. especially for a well-known admin Quit whining... it doesnt matter... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:16, 4 July 2007 (CDT) actually yes it does matter. He's an admin you say? well-known? well then he should know the rules and the rules clearly imply not to creteic other members' work. but yeah let's forget about it It hardly falls under GW:NPA... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:21, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ok i dont' care anymore i dropped it oh and don't forget to put ur current alliance standing on my user talk :First i'd like to say welcome to guild wiki. =D i'm sure we all look forward to your valuable contributions! =D Second I'd like to say that theory isnt a bad thing, it's a good thing! when Albert Einstein came up with the theory of relativity it wasnt bad... and it's still a theory! (i think) So something being theoretical isnt a bad thing. -- Hopefulaltruist 01:28, 4 July 2007 (CDT) my userpage has my alliance... and idk if recruiting is ok... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( )- Kurz/Lux No one cares... Its just gonna cause an argument. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:25, 4 July 2007 (CDT) why would i cause an argument im takin a pole geese just put it up there with ur sig im not tryin to cause a fight or anything Moved The pages you created were moved to User:Darkstar Ripclaw/Board Of Directors and User:Darkstar Ripclaw/Kicking proposals. I did not check for links to the old names. --Fyren 01:30, 4 July 2007 (CDT) thank you for your warm welcome. jsut know that i'm experienced in editing and writing wikis and i've been doing it from home for 2 years now i just started coming here i had my old chat/wiki site for runescape closed down cuz i got bored of it if you have any questions about writing or editing wikis jsut ask me Reply to: Fyren thanks for moving my files really appreciate it Sign please It's good etiquette to sign all your comments so people know who you are. :) It's the second button from the right above the message box that looks like a squiggle. --Ufelder 01:33, 4 July 2007 (CDT) hey is it allowed to put up recruiting messages for your guild on this site? cuz i was thinkin about puttin that up on general message boards--Darkstar Ripclaw 01:36, 4 July 2007 (CDT) plz sign comments with ~~~~... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:37, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Thats not legal, at least... you can link to it though. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 01:38, 4 July 2007 (CDT) aww htat sucks cuz im in HOPEand it's the TOP LUXON ALLIANCE AND IT'S NOT FULL! IT'S CRAZY!--Darkstar Ripclaw 01:41, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Who is the leader of Virtual Dragons vD hey umm does ne1 know who the leader of the guild Virtual Dragons vD is i took him off my friends list a long time ago when i left the guild to go to the top ab alliance the any alliance and now i want back in. if you know what his or any officer in his guild's character's name is, please post it here thank you --Move Foward (talk) (userpage) 22:25, 7 July 2007 (CDT) void. 75.162.249.202 23:04, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Sig Your currently doesn't conform to GW:SIGN, specifically: Signature must show their user name or by other means make clear the user name. Could you please fix it? Thanks. --Xasxas256 22:36, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ok i fixed my sig thanks for pointing that out. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:58, December 1, 2010 (UTC)